Where's Your Heart?
by Miyuki Kamaru
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in a love/hate realtionship. After a long, brutal fight, Sasuke decides enough is enough and he goes and breaks his lovers heart. They will finally know the true meaning of their relationship. SasuNaru
1. Suicidal Partners

**Ugh, it took me a while to write this up. I'm so tired, I can't focus on one thing for too long or I slowly fall asleep. lol Anyway! I got it done! I'm so proud of myself! Now I just have to update the other stories... great. lol**

**Inspiration: This time, I was listening to Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance and Blood by Papa Roach and it just kinda hit me and inspired me. Since basically everyone knows at least Famous Last Words, you can probably draw a conclusion to how this story's going to play out lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters. I also dont own either songs mentioned above. ^_^  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Must. Train. Harder. Have to. Beat. SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, throwing his last punch at the Sasuke dummy. He couldn't just sit here and train with a dummy; he had to start fighting other people. He grabbed his things, kunai, throwing stars, dummies, everything he brought to the training field. He was wiped out. Training for seven hours is no easy task, but with Kyuubi, Naruto didn't have to worry about exhaustion.

Naruto walked away from the training field. He walked back into town where people started staring at him. There were whispers and everything, but Naruto had learned to ignore everything and anything the people said and did. He had already tried to commit suicide once; he didn't need to burden people with it again.

He walked to Ichiraku for some ramen. He set his stuff down when Ayame walked over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto! What can I get you?" she asked him. Naruto pondered that question for a second before answering.

"I'll have pork ramen today!" Naruto shouted. Ayame just giggled and nodded and walked to the back to make the ramen. Naruto sat there, wondering who he should battle when Sakura walked in.

"Hey Naruto." she said. He looked at her. He knew she wanted to tell him something. Sakura continued. "We have a mission tomorrow. It's going to be real easy. It's just delivering a few documents to the Kazekage." Sakura explained, sitting next to Naruto. He nodded. He really didn't want to talk to her today; his mind was busy with other things.

Sakura kept looking at the boy. Normally when she was around, Naruto would go crazy. He would talk up a storm! Now, Naruto seemed like he had other things on his mind. Sakura just ordered miso ramen, and sat there in silence. Ayame came out with Naruto's pork ramen. He thanked her then started to eat.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as he began to eat. Naruto looked up at her, noodles hanging out of his mouth. Sakura cleared her throat. Naruto quickly gulped down his ramen. He didn't look directly at Sakura, he spaced off, staring in front of him. He thought through the question.

"Nothing really. I just need to train and training with dummies isn't working out anymore. I need to find someone to fight." Naruto replied. Sakura just looked at him then nodded her head quickly. Ayame walked out with Sakura's miso ramen. Sakura thanked her then began to eat as well.

"Sakura…." Naruto muttered. Sakura's head shot up. Naruto stared off again, as if in a trance. His eyes seemed a little glazed over. Sakura waved her hand in front of his face; nothing. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Still nothing. Something was seriously wrong with the boy. He looked at her then smiled. "Never mind." He said, finishing his bowl of ramen. He paid Teuchi, and quickly ran out of Ichiraku. Sakura sat, alone and wondering what had come over Naruto.

Naruto rushed home, not stopping to talk to anyone. Once he reached his apartment, he grabbed his keys, unlocked the door, and flung it open. He dropped his stuff off and ran to the balcony. He ran into the bar, his hands stopping him before his whole body made painful contact with it. He stared down, five whole stories. He wondered if he could pull it off. He was driving himself crazy. This whole week, he was thinking of suicide, just like when he was eight.

Naruto started down a bit longer before he thought against it, once again, and walked back inside. He sat on his bed, thinking of everything painful that's happened to him in the past years. He wasn't ready to end everything, yet he wasn't ready to face anyone either. He hugged his knees to his chest and fought back tears that were threatening to fall. He wasn't ready for this. Tomorrow he would have to see Sasuke. Tomorrow… he couldn't stop thinking about it. Sasuke was the only one who hated him yet, in some strange way, Naruto trusted him.

Naruto didn't understand his and Sasuke's relationship. One day they could be sworn enemies, the next, best of friends. Naruto was driven off the deep end. He didn't know if one day they would be buddies or enemies. He just wanted to be friends, that's all Naruto wants from Sasuke. Why can't Sasuke see that?

Naruto stood up, wiped his face off, and walked out into his "living room". It was basically the kitchen and living room all in one, but this was all Naruto can afford. He threw his orange jacket on his couch, and sat down. He laid his head back, rubbing his eyes. He decided not to wallow in self pity so he grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment.

While he was inside, it started to rain. He loved the rain though; it was soothing to him. He started to wander around since he had nothing else to do. He was admiring the rain and the storm that loomed over his head. He wasn't ever afraid of stuff like this. Even if there was a tornado that was attacking Konoha, he was the one to be out here, admiring its beauty.

Naruto looked at the road to find that he had walked to Sasuke's said of town. He didn't know why he did; he thought it was just natural for him. He opened the gate that led to the Uchiha estate. He knew Sasuke still lived in here, even though his memories still haunted him at night. The blonde knew that he was the only one to quiet the Uchiha's panic attacks and screams. Maybe that's why he had wandered down here.

He stepped up on the porch, the wood underneath his feet groaning due to his weight. He walked over to the side that Sasuke spends his nights. As soon as he got there, he realized something wasn't right. There was a black cat wandering around, looking for something. Naruto believed that a wandering black cat at night meant death. It searched for lost and abandoned souls while everyone slept. It took the one's it could find back down to hell with it in the morning.

Even though the person whose soul was stolen was still alive, they would never be themselves again. Naruto avoided the cat. He didn't want to touch it or even look at it. He heard a scream ring out in the estate and he rushed to Sasuke's room. He flung the sliding door open to see Sasuke in a horrible state. There was blood running down his arm, and a black cat was sitting at the window sill, ready to attack. He looked down at the floor to see a bloody kunai lying next to Sasuke. He knew what had happened.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, rushing to the raven's side. Sasuke looked up at him through glazed eyes and weakly smiled at him. Naruto quickly took his black shirt off and wrapped it around Sasuke's injured arm. Sasuke just weakly looked up at the boy and smiled.

"I almost did it. Aren't you glad? I could've done it too if it weren't for you scaring the shit out of me." Sasuke murmured. He was losing blood and fast. Naruto knew that he only had a few minutes to rush him to the infirmary before he died of blood loss. Naruto picked the older boy up and rushed out. He held fast to the raven. Kyuubi gave him just enough power to make it to the hospital. The nurses there knew the drill. This wasn't the first time that's happened.

"Call Tsunade, I'll check him into a room." the head nurse said. Naruto's tears were silently spilling out. Naruto knew his feelings for Sasuke. Sasuke knew them too. They both just never acted on them. Sasuke knew how much this hurt Naruto, but did that stop him? Not in the least. Naruto just wished they could both get over their suicidal thoughts. The nurse brought out a gurney, and Naruto gently placed Sasuke on it. In no time, there was a medic nin that rushed in and started to heal the wounds.

Naruto followed them; they never expected Naruto to just wait in the waiting room. Naruto needed to be with Sasuke at all times, especially when he was in the hospital. They couldn't count the times that Naruto had alerted them of the slowing heart beat, the infection, everything else that could go wrong in a hospital. Tsunade rushed in, looked at Naruto with sorrow, and rushed into Sasuke's room. She came out a few minutes later, a look of relief on her features.

"Naruto, I can't thank you enough for bringing Sasuke in when he needs it. How do you know what nights he's going to do it?" Tsunade asked. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't. It's just every night he's going to, I leave my apartment and wander over to the Uchiha estate and hear him scream. I guess I'm just connected to him on a more emotional level." the blonde explained. Tsunade just nodded and patted him on the back.

"Well, thank god he's got you looking out for him. If you weren't there, you guys would be reunited in the after life." Tsunade mentioned before heading back to her sleeping quarters. Naruto slowly walked into Sasuke's room, watching his eyes dart to him as soon as he walked in. Sasuke gave him, what appeared to be, a weak smile.

"Heh, dobe. You're always there. I don't get how and I don't get why but. . . Thank you. You've saved me so much in my life." Sasuke muttered. Naruto just smiled and looked at the monitor. He was lucky to be here. Sasuke was so close to death. There was even a black cat in the room ready to take his soul. The cat not only took live souls, they took dead souls too. They normally showed up to people who are about ready too die. It's a bit scary for Naruto. He's so paranoid of black cats.

"Sasuke, you know I'll always be there for you." Naruto stated, softly kissing Sasuke's forehead. He was burning up. Naruto called a medic nin in to check it out. Just what Naruto feared; another infection. He hates when Sasuke gets infections. Sasuke was never himself then. Naruto never understood this, but he never questioned it. The medic nin walked out of the room after treating the infection.

"Sasuke, will you be able to do the mission tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. He knew the blonde was worried about him, but he was a Uchiha for Christ's sake! He could take care of himself. And if he wanted to end his life, so be it.

"Why do you worry. . . So much?" Sasuke asked the boy. Naruto sat on the chair next to the bed, shaking his head. They went over it a million times. Sasuke just never understood it. Naruto didn't quite understand it either.

"Because, teme, I love you." Naruto stated. He had never been so sure of anything in his life. He knew Sasuke loved him back, but they rarely are willing to show it. Naruto and Sasuke were never ones to talk about their feelings, especially to each other. It was too girly to talk about feelings, so they just show one another by fighting.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke muttered. He rolled over and closed his eyes, signaling for Naruto to leave. He kissed Sasuke's cheek, said goodnight and checked out of the hospital.

"Thanks again Naruto for saving Sasuke's life." the head nurse said. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. He walked out of the hospital to see that the sun was about ready to rise. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He knew that he and Sasuke would be fighting about this later that day, but Naruto didn't think too much of it. They fought every day.

Naruto sighed, and started to walk home. He was just glad to save Sasuke's life this time. He hated to see Sasuke suffer through anything, even when they were little. That's why Naruto hasn't tried to commit suicide for years now. He knew it would kill Sasuke inside. Naruto walked up to his apartment and grabbed his keys. He sighed as his key slid into the lock. He wasn't ready to start a new day. He just wanted to sleep. With a turn of his wrist, the door was open and he walked inside, shutting the door behind him with his foot.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you all think it was good?? lol I hope it is but if it isn't, please tell me! Reviews are always nice, especially positive reviews! And if you're going to write a negative review, let me tell you this: From now on, any negative reviews submitted, I am allowed to contact you and bitch you out. There is a nice way to tear someone down then there's a bitchy way to tear someone down. If you're a bitch to me, I'm a bitch to you. It all goes back to the golden rule: Treat others the way you'd like to be treated ^_^**

**Yasuragi: ~ Mackerz**


	2. You Have NO Idea

**Yes! So this is my second chapter I've published all day! *Does a dance* I know I promised readers that I would update like a couple times a week, but lately it's been a hassle..... First, finals are slowly creeping up on us and we have to get EVERYTHING done before the end of the school year.  
Second, there's this problem with this ex friend and all my friends and its just... one big giant mess. Also linked to that are my health problems. And I also suffer with depression and suicidal thought.... Yay me... I just hope summer is better for me... But sorry for dumping that on you guys! I don't mean too really! Ok, so lets get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto -yet!- I will as soon as Kishimoto-sensei signs it over to me! :p lol**

**WARNING: Just like with all my stories, these are YAOiI *BoyXBoy* So please, dont like it, dont read it! And if you flame, be a man *or woman* with enough stones to put your username down so I can contact you back! Thanks! lol  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning, Naruto woke up to a knock at his door. He quickly jumped out of his bed and sleepily walked to the door. He turned the knob and pulled the door open. In front of him was a girl that was a little older then him, 17, with red and blue hair. Her left eye was orange, her right eye was, however, blue. This struck Naruto as odd, but every time he questioned her about it, she just said it was her genes. She was taller than him by about four inches. She looked down and smiled at the boy.

"Morning Naruto! May I come in?" She asked. Naruto stepped aside, allowing the girl to come into his apartment. He looked at her; she had on her tight, black shirt, baggy black pants and a red and black striped hat on. The top of it always reminded Naruto of cat ears.

"So, Miyuki, why are you here today? Don't you work at the hospital today?" He asked. She was a medic ninja who frequently went on top secret missions. She was talented in almost everything. Her weak spot was genjutsu. She was soon to rise to the rank of ANBU in a few weeks.

"Yeah, but I needed to talk to you about something real quick." She said. She told Naruto to sit down, and she sat next to him. She placed her fingerless gloved hands on his. She looked into his eyes and sighed. "Naruto. . . Something isn't right with Uchiha-san. I was checking all the patients today, and well…. Sasuke doesn't seem to be in such a good condition. I gave him some antibiotics before I came here, but I just wanted you to know what was going on at this point. If he doesn't get any better, we'll try our best, and Tsunade can try as her as she can to save him, but right now… it's not looking good. His prognosis is about 25 to 30% right now." She explained.

Naruto sat there for a minute, taking this all in. His eyes seemed glazed over, tears were pouring from his eyes. Miyuki embraced the blonde, trying not to cry also. She hadn't cried for over three years so she didn't think she could, even now, with all the bad news about her two best friends. Naruto lifted his head, wiped his eyes and looked at Miyuki.

"Can I see him?" Naruto asked. Miyuki nodded, and they both headed to the hospital. She walked up to the nurse's office, grabbed her white coat, and walked to Sasuke's room, Naruto following behind. She walked into his room, grabbed the chart that was hanging off the foot of the bed, walked to the machines, and wrote down some information.

"How's he doing, Miyuki?" The blonde asked. She looked up with a reassuring look in her eye. Naruto nodded and a nurse walked into the room.

"Ah, there you are. Dr. Kamaru, we need you." the nurse had said. Miyuki nodded and placed Sasuke chart back on his bed. She looked at Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her smiling face, tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Naru-san, he seems to be getting better." She smiled. Naruto nodded. She told him to sit and talk to the boy while she was out. Naruto did as told. He sat on the chair next to the bed. He looked at the raven, the bandaged arms, the oxygen mask on his face, the cords connected to his chest. . . Naruto hated to see the poor boy like this, but he brought it upon himself.

Naruto leaned over and placed his lips gently on Sasuke's forehead. The soft glow of the green light that was coming off the machines slowly drew farther away as the sun rose, the quiet, slow beeps of the heart monitor that Sasuke was hooked up to; all of this was familiar to Naruto.

He arose as he heard someone enter the room. He nodded to the nurse, and walked out to find Miyuki. He searched around the whole hospital. It was quite easy to get lost in here if you didn't know your way around. Naruto, luckily -or unluckily- knew all the twist and turns of the hospital. He soon found Miyuki, standing right outside the break room, drinking coffee and staring out into space.

Naruto came and stood next to her, trying not to bother her. She quickly snapped out of her trance and looked down at Naruto. He still had a worried and scared look on his face. She smiled weakly and rubbed his head. She knew nothing would cheer him up, people always died in hospitals; it was just a way of life. She also didn't have time to worry about Naruto and Sasuke. She had to figure out a way… Naruto's voice broke her train of thought.

"Miyuki-sensei, will he ever get better?" He asked arms crossed over his chest, one foot planted on the wall behind him as he looked down at the floor. She sighed, patted him on the head again and just smiled at him.

"Well his prognosis is…." She began before Naruto cut her off. He uncrossed his arms, stood up straight and turned to look directly in Miyuki's face. He sighed before he began again.

"I don't mean physically, I mean mentally. I know I'm a horrible person for even talking about this, but…" Naruto sighed again, looking away this time. "I know something is wrong with Sasuke. .. Mentally. I just…. Well I don't know what. But I'd really like to just so that, ya know, I could help him." Naruto concluded. Miyuki looked at the boy, then at the wall behind him before she could even begin to explain what's going on with Sasuke.

"Ok, now I'm a doctor, not a physiologist, but I think that Sasuke might be suffering from a sever case of depression along with possible bipolar." She stated. Naruto's heart sank. He hated the word sever and he didn't even want to think of bipolar. Naruto looked away as he started to walk off.

"Thank you for your help Miyuki-sensei." He managed to say before he broke out into a run. He ran outside the hospital and didn't stop till he was at home. Again, all the suicidal thoughts flooded his brain. He wasn't thinking too clearly when he ran outside to his balcony. His tears came silently as he watched them fall down his face and to the ground.

He was devastated. Depression and bipolar…. Nothing good ever came out of either. Will Sasuke be sent to a mental physicality? Will Tsunade drop him as a ninja? What will come of this diagnosis. 'I'm a doctor, not a physiologist, but I think . . .' Naruto heard her clearly, she didn't know for sure, but from what Naruto knew about those problems, he knew nothing good came out of them.

He looked down to see Kiba looking up at him, waving. Naruto climbed onto the bar and jumped off. He landed near his friend and wiped the tears that were still in his eyes. "What's up Kiba?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked at the boy and decided to answer him.

"Nothing much man, just walking Akamaru. What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked, looking at the boy's red eyes. He obviously knew his friend was crying, but over what? Naruto looked away, blushing and chuckling.

"It's just…. Sasuke might die and he… might be on a suffering from sever depression and possible bipolar…. I don't like it man. It's just…. Not right." Naruto muttered. Kiba placed a firm hand on his friends shoulder and smiled at him.

"Naruto, come on! Sasuke's an Uchiha! He'll get better! And I know he suffers from depression, but trust me, he's not bipolar. Hell, he doesn't ever become happy or sad! He's always pissed over something, ya know?! Don't feel too bad, it's not like you caused it." Kiba tried convincing his friend.

Naruto just smiled at his friend. "You know, your right. I guess I was just a little scared was all. Hey, do you mind if I walk with you and Akamaru?" Naruto asked. Akamaru yipped and Kiba just nodded. They walked off into the forest, Naruto telling Kiba everything that had happened the past fourteen hours.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto showed up later at the hospital. He signed in, waked to Sasuke's room and walked in.

"Hello Naru-sama! Sasuke's up!" Miyuki greeted him. Naruto's eyes flew over to Sasuke, seeing the smug look on the Uchiha's face. Sasuke then smirked at Naruto, but only for a second.

"So, I heard that you were worried about me earlier." Sasuke said. Naruto resisted the urge to attack both Miyuki and Sasuke. Instead he just walked over to Sasuke, and kissed him roughly, right there in front of Miyuki. She resisted the urge to squeal like a fan girl.

"Sorry Miyuki. I know how you get over excited about that stuff." Naruto blushed. Miyuki just nodded, a blush rising on her cheeks. She was jumping around in her head, but outside, she was acting as if nothing even happened.

"So, teme, are you gonna put me through that heartache again?" Naruto asked, cocking an eyebrow. Sasuke just barely chuckled. Naruto noticed Sasuke didn't need the oxygen mask, but he was still hooked up to morphine and the heart monitor.

"Probably." Sasuke answered. Naruto lightly punched Sasuke in the arm, laughing as he did that. Sasuke winced on the inside afterwards, his arm still tender from what had happened last night. Naruto laughed, hugged Sasuke and sat down.

"Dr. Kamaru, we need you." a nurse barged in. He had a look of fear in his eyes. Miyuki stood there, calmly. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the rookie nurse.

"Nurse Myia, can't you see I'm with a patient?" She asked him. He nodded, but continued with what he was saying.

"Rogue nin, they appeared not too long ago and wounded four of our best men. Tsunade, Sakura and Shuzune have their hands full with three of the patients, but since you're a protégé of Shizune, you know more about medicine than any of our other staff do. We need you to save Kakashi Hatake." Nurse Myai explained.

Miyuki placed the chart on Sasuke's bed, bid them both farewell with a nod of her head, and rushed out of the room without saying anything. They both knew that Miyuki loved Kakashi very much. He practically raised her since she was a kid.

"So Sasuke, when are you able to be released?" Naruto asked, taking hold of the raven's cold, pale hand. He shivered a bit when he came in contact with Sasuke's skin. Not only was it cold, just the touch of the raven made Naruto's knees weak.

"I can leave tomorrow." Sasuke stated, pulling the blonde closer to him. His lips were hovering above Naruto when he started to speak again. "Please stay with me tonight. I hate to be lonely in hospitals." Sasuke whispered. Naruto just nodded.

With that, Sasuke's lips crushed Naruto's lips, cutting off his air supply. Sasuke, of course, dominated the kiss. Naruto kept moaning slightly before they pulled away. Sasuke's face was a very light pink, the blush barely noticeable. Naruto's, on the other hand, he looked like a tomato.

Naruto cursed under his breath and started to take a seat. Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled the blonde on top of him.

"Nani?! Sasuke, what are you doing?!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke just chuckled and bit Naruto's neck. Naruto became furious, but he didn't hit the boy, he just let the raven do what he wanted. After Sasuke was done, he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Dobe, I want you to sleep with me tonight." Sasuke muttered, pulling the blonde in bed with him. Naruto accepted and crawled into bed, only because he knew it would make Sasuke happy, even if the teme wouldn't admit it. Sasuke rolled over to his side and hugged Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?! You're still hooked up to the morphine, baka!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke didn't care though; he just loved the company of Naruto. Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly feel asleep. God, he looked like an angel. Perfect blue eyes and blonde hair. The scars on his cheeks were also perfect. And those nice pink lips. God, Sasuke felt himself becoming hard. He thought of something else to relieve himself of the tightness slowly appearing in his pants.

"You don't know what you really do to me dobe. I hate how we can't have a loving relationship because of our stubbornness." Sasuke whispered. He brushed off a strand of blonde hair that had landed on Naruto's face. He smiled as he watched Naruto sleep, not feeling tired in the least.  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Yayness! I loved this, didnt you all?! Oh, and for the record, people who think I'm gay: I'm an Asexual *I dont like guys or girls* FEMALE! I've had people review and calling me gay... This is NOT the case. I'm an obssessed fangirl, GET OVER IT! And, I have found out by a friend *Sorry people!* that I was married to Sasuke... My friends drugged me and Sasuke at a party and a "priest" wedded us. But, Sasuke LOVES Naruto so now we live happily together! lol**

**Yasuragi! ~Mackerz**


	3. Kazekage sama

**Yay, I'm finally getting around to updating! I'm not going to bore you with anything today so. . . well ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Deidara doesn't want to join me. :Sob: So I don't own Naruto or any character. *Depressed!***

* * *

"Naruto!!! I have good news!!!" A voice rang out. Naruto jumped out of bed; he'd just been sleeping when that annoying voice called him. He looked at the clock knowing it was around noon. He stretched his arms out, yawning. He slowly moved to the door, the annoying knocking continuing. He threw open the door, ready to strangle the person on the other side. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey there Naruto." Miyuki called out. He snapped out of his staring, looking up at the girl. He smiled, stepped aside, and let the two in. He kept staring at the man who had walked into his apartment. He wasn't expected for another few days. Either way, he was happy to see the boy.

"Hey." The man stared at the staring blonde. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"What's up Gaara? I thought you were coming on Thursday?" Naruto asked. The red head just shrugged his shoulders, sitting on the couch. Miyuki followed him, leaving an available opening for the blonde. He sat in between the two, smiling at both of them.

"I wasn't expecting anyone here today, especially you Gaara." He admitted. He was only dressed in his black muscle shirt, boxers, and his sleeping cap. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling totally embarrassed. Gaara noted and smirked.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to come a few days early, catch up with a friend. I wasn't expecting him to be a lazy fuck." Gaara commented. Naruto shot him a fake glare before standing up and retreating back to his bedroom.

"I'll be right back." Naruto stated, turning red at how both Gaara and Miyuki were staring at him. He turned and ran the rest of the way, barely deciding to close the door. Miyuki just smiled and looked at Gaara. She had never seen him so happy. She was kind of stunned when Gaara started speaking again.

"So, Uzumaki, where's your little boy-toy, Sasuke?" He asked. Naruto came out with an orange shirt on and cargo pants. He looked down, not wanting to talk about it. Miyuki decided to answer for him.

"Well, Kazekage-sama, Sasuke tried, to commit suicide the other day. He's now in the hospital recovering. Please, Kazekage lets not talk about it." Miyuki looked at him with pleading eyes. He just nodded and looked back at Naruto.

"You know, we've known each other for a while, so you can just call me Gaara. You don't need to act so formal." Gaara responded, not looking back to address Miyuki. She just turned red a bit before nodding.

"Ah, yes Gaara-sama." She muttered. Naruto laughed, not really knowing what to say anymore. He looked up at Miyuki.

"Is he ok?" Naruto asked. He had wanted to know ever since she got here, but Gaara was here so he didn't feel it necessary to ask. Miyuki just nodded.

"He's doing excellent. I'm betting he'll get out today. If we're lucky." She responded. Gaara looked at Miyuki. She looked up, sighing. She knew what he was going to ask, it was written on his face. "Yes, since you've become Kazekage, I have become a medic ninja. Scary huh?" She chuckled. Naruto headed for the door, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his keys.

"Oi, Naruto? Where are you going?! Gaara-sama is here!" Miyuki called out. Naruto shook his head before opening his door. He glanced at Gaara and Miyuki who were standing before proceeding out the door.

"I have to go see him. You two are welcome to come with me, or you could wait here. Do whatever you want." Naruto stated before heading off towards the hospital. Without saying a word, Gaara followed Naruto out. Miyuki called out to Gaara, running to catch up with him.

"I see their relationship has been taken to the next level. What else has changed since the last time I was here?" Gaara asked. Miyuki thought for a moment, looking around the village before she decided to answer Gaara. He looked around, noting the slight difference of the village.

"Well, nothing really. Sasuke just became Jounin, soon to be an ANBU. Naruto's a Jounin as well. I think Tsunade-sama's about ready to give up and let Naruto have position of Hokage. I mean, it's about time. Since you've become Kazekage, he's been trying to reach Hokage. He didn't show it, but once he found out you were Kazekage, he seemed a little defeated. But you know him; he threw on a smile and accepted it as a challenge." Miyuki ranted on. Gaara stopped listening after her heard the first few sentences.

_So, Naruto made it to Jounin. And Sasuke's rising up to ANBU. I just can't wait till Naruto become's Hokage. He'll be happier than he's ever been. I'm just glad that when Tsunade decides to step down, she'll give the position to Naruto. How much have I missed? _Gaara thought to himself. He was snapped out of his musings when Miyuki elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"We're here Gaara-sama." She noted. Gaara nodded and walked inside. Miyuki showed him to Sasuke's room. He walked in, being attacked by a hyper Naruto.

"Oh Gaara, it's amazing! He's finally allowed to come home!! Aren't you happy?!" Naruto rambled. Gaara let a small smile slide onto his lips. Naruto reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke smiled as he watched the blonde bounce around. He was glad he was leaving too.

"So, Gaara, how's it been being Kazekage?" Sasuke asked, making small talk. Gaara shrugged, not really knowing how to answer his question.

"I guess it's been ok. I mean, I could live without the paper work and all the boring meetings, but I guess that's all being apart of leader." Gaara responded. "But anyway, how have you been?"

"Ugh, I've been better. But if it wasn't for Blondie, I'd be dead." Sasuke stated. Naruto stopped bouncing around. He hit Sasuke in the arm and stared at him wide-eyed. "What the hell was that for, dobe?" Sasuke asked, glaring. Naruto crossed his arms, glaring back at Sasuke.

"Don't talk like that! Don't even think about it! You're not dying on me! I don't care what you say! I'll always be there for you. I'm always going to protect you. In fact, I was just going to tell you I'm moving in with you since you won't leave your home. I don't care what you say either way." Naruto informed the raven. Sasuke just smiled.

"I wasn't going to say no. I think that's a great idea." Sasuke commented, pulling Naruto closer and kissing him. Gaara excused himself for a minute, walking out of the room pissed. A lot of people knew that Gaara wanted Naruto, but since he wasn't around much, Naruto fell for Sasuke.

Miyuki walked out a few moments later, heading straight for Gaara. She stood in front of him, arms crossed and glaring. _Only a look she could give me and I won't kill her for it._ Gaara thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Miyuki decided to yell at him.

"What's wrong with you?! You need to be happy for him! I don't care if you do love him! You're going to go in there, acting happy for him because his boyfriend is now leaving the hospital for trying to commit SUICIDE! I can't believe you! Only thinking of yourself when the man you've wanted forever is going through another rough time!!! You surprise me sometime, Gaara-sama." She spit out his name. He hated when she did that.

Throwing his hands up in defeat, he walked back into the room. Naruto attacked him as soon as he got inside. He smiled mostly to himself because his blonde had hugged him. Sasuke noted the look Gaara had and he became enraged. How dare he touch HIS Naruto?!

"So Sasuke, you ready to go?" Naruto asked, letting go of Gaara. Sasuke nodded before heading towards Naruto, wrapping an arm protectively around Naruto's waist. Gaara let out a barely audible growl before following the two out. Miyuki dragged her hand across her face. _This is going to be a LONG week._ She thought to herself.

_

* * *

_

"Well, now I can officially call this my home! Aren't you happy?" Naruto asked, throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips, smiling as he gazed into those bright blue orbs.

"You don't know how happy." Sasuke commented before he brought his lips down on Naruto's tenderly. Naruto quickly moaned into the kiss, allowing Sasuke's tongue access to his awaiting cave. Sasuke threw himself back on Naruto's bed; barely letting out a grunt as Naruto's heavy body came crashing down on his.

"Ahem. . ." Naruto and Sasuke looked up to find Miyuki smiling at the both of them. Sasuke grabbed the closest thing he could find and hurled it at the pervert. That object was a pillow. She easily dodged it and walked into the room.

"How long have you been there?" Naruto asked, not getting up from Sasuke. She just smiled and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Oh, long enough." She smiled. Naruto just rolled his eyes, finally deciding to get off of Sasuke. Sasuke let go of his blonde as he sat up on his bed. Miyuki continued to smile, noting how both boys were already hard. She giggled and pointed to the both of them.

"Isn't that a little uncomfortable?" She asked. Naruto blushed, rubbing the back of his head. He really hadn't expected a question like that; he didn't know how to respond.

"Exactly. That's why, when no one's SPYING on us, we relieve the pressure." Sasuke snarled. Miyuki laughed and nodded at the great comeback.

"Oh, no one said you had to stop." She stated. Again, Sasuke threw something at her. She caught the kunai in her hand, shaking her head at Sasuke. "You don't have to do that, I was just joking." She stated, throwing the weapon on the ground.

"You weren't joking, that's the disgusting thing about it." Sasuke stated, standing up. "Now, what did you want?" Miyuki crossed her arms over her chest. She hated when Sasuke started acting that way. She was just fooling around, he didn't have to get all serious.

"It's about Gaara." Was her clipped reply.


	4. MUST READ!

**For those of you who don't visit my profile:**

**Lately, I've been harassed through PM's and a few reviews and I'm getting tired of it. For a little while, I have ditched this account and made my own and I was debating whether or not to move all the stories to my new account and make them better and I have decided.**

**I was going to just run away from all the stories, but it seems people like them more than my new story, Angel's Heartbeat, so I'm going to move the stories: We Come From Different Worlds *1st**** chapter up!*, Summer Romance, Empty Promises, and Where's Your Heart? If, for any reason, there's a majority vote to drop a story or two, please PM me about it and if I get enough people telling me to quit a story, I will. **

**If you do message and tell me to drop a story, or even how to make one better, please tell me why I should drop it or what's going to make the story better. **

**I AM SORRY, BUT I DO NOT HAVE A BETA. MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION ARE NOT THE BEST, SO IF YOU ARE QUALIFIED FOR BETA OR KNOW SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! Lol**

**My new account: TheBadTouch**

**After this, I will not be able to be reached through Miyuki Kamaru.**

**Thank you for taking your time reading this and I hope all my R&R's are still with me! Sorry for this mess, I was just kind of stuck for a while.**

**~Mackerz**


End file.
